Data may be stored as unstructured data, for example, in files and directories in a file system. A distributed file system may store multiple copies (“replicas”) of a data file and/or directory on more than one storage server machine to help ensure that, in case of a failure such as hardware failure and/or system failure, the data in the file and/or directory will still be accessible. If a storage server experiences a failure, the storage server may be unavailable, but changes can still be made to the replicas on the available storage server. The replica on the storage server that is offline may be in an outdated state, such that an operation (e.g., modify, create, or delete) on a replica stored on the storage server was not performed and the storage server no longer has a current version of the data file.